


Quite The Stalemate

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is the new English teacher and she thinks it will be a piece of cake. But what she doesn't know is that rebel and trouble magnet Tamsin is looking to cause some trouble with Bo, and she won't be prepared for just how much trouble her student can cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite The Stalemate

“Good morning guys. I’ll be your new English teacher from here on out.” Tamsin couldn’t have been anymore concerned now than she already was. Which was zero. She just propped her feet up on the desk next to hers, scrolling through her twitter feed in her lap while chewing away on her mint gum that was beginning to lose it’s flavor already.

“My name is Bo Dennis. But you guys can call me Bo.” Bo scanned over the crowed of half-brain dead teenagers and the rest were busy mentally undressing her already at eight in the morning. She gave an internal sigh of frustration since she could already tell that it was going to be a long day. And as she continued to scan the faces, there was one that wasn’t actually looking at her. “Excuse me? Yeah, I’m up here. Not in your lap.” Bo let a hint of annoyance hit her voice as she watched the blonde girl.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked up at the new female teacher with a smirk,”Yes Miss? You were saying.” Twitter forgotten, Tamsin could only be swept away by the long black cascading curled hair of Bo Dennis, her new english teacher. But to her surprise, the snarky facade stuck as she took in the curves, the exposed cleavage, the plump light pink lips that stuck in a little smile, and her deep brown eyes. No wondering so many were paying attention. Hell, the lady practically commanded attention with her looks and body, but Tamsin refused to be another mindless lackey like the rest of her classmates already were.

Bo was so surprised to see such sea green eyes staring back at her, even from her desk. “Uh yes, pay attention before I take away that.” She pointed at the young girl’s lap, knowing very well that there was a cellphone in her lap. She was a little distracted by the luster and apparent silkiness of the blonde’s hair and she had to refocus her attention by pursing her lips a little and standing a little taller, since the girl obviously went unfazed by her status as a teacher.

Tamsin lifted her hands off her lap defensively, leaving her phone in her lap and hidden away from the new teacher’s view. “Alright alright. Paying attention now. Sorry Miss.” Tamsin said a little sarcastically, but all in all, she was glad she decided to pay mind to Bo. She had barely noticed the last teacher and was hardly aware that the teacher was being replaced. But she was silently applauding the school’s choice in the new teacher. Although a part of her wondered if Bo’s teaching credentials were actually up to par considering that the woman probably dressed that way everyday. But she didn’t have the right to judge considering she just wasting an hour inside a class she could care less about.

Bo nodded when Tamsin finally complied to her request to pay attention, and she had to smirk to herself since she always got what she wanted. And as she was about to speak again, the class bell rang, cutting Bo off and causing her students to scatter like ants out of the class room. She just sighed and was surprised to see Tamsin still slouched in her desk with her feet propped up. She couldn’t help the arch in her brow and the little huff of annoyance. “May I help you?”

The blonde girl just gave a nonchalant shrug and let her feet drop from the desk next to her with two ‘thuds’, pushing herself out of her desk and standing to square her shoulders a bit as she never broke eye contact with the seductive teacher. It was becoming a habit when she felt a little threatened and challenged. And the new English teacher was definitely a challenge to the tall, and self-leading blonde, but Tamsin was looking forward to the challenge presented to her. “Nope. Just, uh, sizing up.” Tamsin arched a sly eyebrow as she walked past Bo’s desk slowly with her backpack in one hand and her cellphone in the other. She never broke contact till she was half way out the door.

Bo watched the girl leave with a suspicion bitting at her mind. The girl was obviously one to not mess with, but that never stopped Bo. She was all about breaking rules and making new ones that conformed to her liking. Bo took a moment to look at the seating chart, noticing the name Tamsin where the blonde was sitting. And right then, Bo knew that Tamsin was going to give her a hard time in her very own class. But rather than take it as a challenge or threat, she chose to see it as fun. No one ever controlled Bo, not in her personal life or her work life, and she certainly wasn’t going to let a rebellious, hard-headed teenager be the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a lot of feels for when Bo posed as a teacher. So this will probably be just some smutty teacher/student 'tutoring sessions' with Bo and Tamsin. :)


End file.
